What Even Is Life?
by yukio00
Summary: Follow blank with her gamer power thru her hardship and losing her memories about the current word she is in. Ps. This will be a crossover.


**Disclaimer: I doesn't own shit except my OC's as usual.**

* * *

 ***Ping* [ You are now dead, for an apologize from the Goddess, we will now revive you to another parallel universe. Good Luck. ]**

"Huh?" I mumble as I feel a pain of every inch of my body, I was just an ordinary college student. Nothing big shot, I am like most of ordinary people you meet.

How I died? That is a question for myself too, as I actually doesn't remember.

I tried to move my head, looking at the surrounding it seems that I am still of the earth looking planet. As I don't see any 'Alien' looking objects. But I never know, as now I am placed to an unknown world, and inside this frigging glass.

" _Kukukuku,_ My experiment is success~" Then a dark chuckle woke me up from my rambling, Looking to the source of the voice, I see a pale man with a really long and silky black hair.

Something about him clicked inside of my brain, but I couldn't recall what it is. "Now, My little cute experiment, I shall name you.. Hmmm~" He then place his fingers to tapping my glass. Which irk me somehow.

What even am I?

 **[ Quest Made ]**

 **[ Find what creature you are ]**

 **[ Time limits :** _ **unlimited**_ **]**

 **[ Reward : 50** _ **Exp**_ **, Knowledge of your species ]**

Ah, shit.. Forget that gamer things.

"Ayano, _Yessssss_ , A name that are suited for you, my design, _Kukukukuku_ " Huh, I'm guessing this creep is my father? Or uh.. Creator?

Then I heard a click, And suddenly the glass that I am in opened which led me fall with the water itself. I then try to move my hand, keyword, try. As it is hard to control this new body of mine.

 _*Tap* *Tap* *Tap*_

A sounds from someone coming closer, I bet it's that eyeshadow man.. Or should I says, my creator. " _Kukukuku,_ " Then I feel someone picking me up, I then see my creator's eyes. _'Huh, that shit is yellow'_ I amused myself.

"Look, my Ayano already want to walk already~" Creator said, I think I heard proudness of his tone? I am not sure. Weird, It feels like I am ok with this world.

"Now Ayano~ call me _Otou-sama_ ," Creator said, something about that word making me want to run the fuck away from him, but I couldn't as I am helpless couldn't even control this new body of mine.

I don't know how long I have been in this white blank room, but sometimes 'Otou-Sama' come and tell me many stories. His Experiment, but he told me, That I am still one of his best.

Then one day, Otou-Sama come in such a hurry, mumbling about his Sensei betraying him, and he need to run. Then he put me into a glass tube once more and I passed out.

I am now apparently 4 years old, I never see myself in the mirror as I am basically put into a room with nothing except the bathroom with consisted a toilet and a shower, then inside of my room is just a bed with a bookshelf. With lots of books.

Sometimes Otou-Sama come back, and restock my book, but that's about it. And try to ask me about the book, which I couldn't answer him directly as I feel like I still couldn't control my lips, so I just nod.

He then put the syringe into my hand, Trying to ask if I feel something, Which I shook my head most of the times. But this time I nod,

 **[ Congratulations, You Achieve a Title "Daddy Precious Little Toys" ]**

 **[ Perks : +15 on every stats, Each year granting +1 of every stats, Random +5 of stats ]**

That is the reason why I am nodding, That weird Title that shook the fuck out of me. I always tried to bring up the stats, or even menu.. But it's never come up.

So I am here helplessly couldn't even fucking talk, and looking at my own power. My guts telling me That I need to talk to be able to command stats, but that is impossible as I still can't control this mouth of mine.

Sometimes I wonder, am I fucking human? Or a creature that does not have any mouth. But I then avoid thinking about that topic as I can see I have 2 arms, a body, and 2 perfectly pale legs.

From what I can see, I have a long black hair, a nose, normal capable hands and legs, and a female young body, and yes. I check.

But the weird things is that sometimes I feel my hairs is alive, yes, alive with a fucking hissing voice.

And sometimes my father would come and wash me, when I was little till now. But he feels off, It's like.. He is not himself, but yet.. He is.

What I wonder is what is my purpose here, because I don't see him creating me and told me to kill someone, or I don't know maybe for the heck of it.

I can only know that he always bring many kinds of syringes and inject it into my body. Telling about his experiment and his days, and all.

But from all, My goals for this day is to control my lips, as I need that shit to curse and command my power for god sakes.

* * *

Ok, so it takes me 10 years to be able to control my lips, but mostly it was an accident.

I see a fucking cockroach alright! That shit massive for a small size me, And my first word is "FUCK!" I was happy that I finally can talk, but scared with the cockroach, choosing rapidly stomping the shit I gain a skill called **[ Stomp ]**.

Then when Otou-Sama arrived, I basically tell him that I can control my lips. But it was ending up as a butchered up and cut version of what I think it would be, also I think that 'ssss' is a genetic.

And it seems my bitch ass brain still does not want to co-operate with me, shitty ass brain.

But he was happy when I called him, then he decided for my 11 birthday that I will be going out to the outside world, where he always color as a dangerous world that I would never be in, and better off inside the room.

That kinda confused me, so I tilt my head and ask 'why?', He then laughs, saying I now is ready, How?

But I am guessing he is impatient with me so I just nod, and at my 11 birthday, he announced me as 'Genin' in front of people I never know. What he did basically just taking me from my room and placed me in front of random people, where they are bowing to him.

Weird, I don't know what 'Genin' means, but again, something in my brain tingling, but being a bitch my brain is, I can't recall on what it is.

"Otou-Sama" I called, my voice is so quiet that he barely heard it, But because of the room I am at basically huge and no one is talking, it's hearable.

" _Kukukukuku,_ Yessssssss my Ayano?" He said as he look at my eyes, "What Genin." I ask, I feel like my voice is monotone, Fuck! Now I need to think of how to improve that.

" _kukukuku..KUKUKUKUKU!"_ Then he loudly chuckles, "My innocent Ayano, that are never tainted from this harsh world" He then placed his finger of my cheek, "Genin is something you can easily kill." He said with a creepy smile.

"No, Kill." I said, wait, no.. I meant I don't wanna get killed! Fuck, now I seem like a coward in front of Otou-Sama, "You don't want to get killed you mean?" He said as he pick me up and carry me, I nod at him.

"That's why, Remember the syringes?" He ask with a smile, I like that smile.. It makes my heart warm.. I nod, "It helps you to get stronger~"

"Ah. Like Syringes." I said with a nod, he then laughs.

* * *

After months and months, I now can carry a sentence, but it's still a monotone. And it is proven that my hair is alive when I found an oversized rat at my bathroom, That shit went stoned. Not kidding.

It reminds me of Medusa power, but I am guessing from the new perk I get call **[ Medusa ]** I am basically one, or a copycat of it.

The hissing now I can comprehend and understand, Those little snakes keep calling me 'Momma', I don't know what to do with them but since my knowledge, why am I not stoned my Otou-Sama when I show this.

And from all the experiment I did with my Otou-Sama trash, I can conduct that I can basically control my snake hair, or my child.

Which makes my life easier, to be honest with myself. And as a Genin, I never took any of those Quest, and I never be able to open up my stats, as now I can talk but that shitty stats does not want to show itself.

"Otou-Sama, You are different." I said as I look my newly body of my father, He then 'Kukuku' me and tell me that's an adult secret. Which I merely nod.

"Otou-Sama, Chunin exam? Kabuto mention." Ah yes, Kabuto is one of Otou-Sama pet, he said Kabuto is the number one rank of the level of the pet even though he is young.

" _Kukukukuku_ , Is my little creation is excited? Now you can be ranked up into something that can kill a Genin?" Otou-Sama asks, I then nod. Also, I was able to get a hand of myself a mirror, My fucking face is fucking straight up bland, like yes.. I got my yellow piercing eyes and that eyeshadow from my father, but basically my face is a poker face.

Which something telling me my brain is at fault here, as I barely can control my voice and end up to be monotone, now to make it worse, I am now expressionless too.

You know what? I will just give up controlling it, cuz the fucker called brain apparently doesn't want to cooperate with me.

* * *

The next following day, Otou-Sama bringing me with him to somewhere with lots of fucking sands. Which apparently I grunt and he took it I don't like it, and chuckle at that.

I sometimes see a hatred and terrified from all the people that looking at Otou-Sama, I don't get it why, as he is the nicest being that you ever meet. Like, He create me and teaches me also he gives me power like this newly crystal that I get and shadow trick I learned.

Also, he is a passionate too, always trying his hard to achieve his goals, Like when I was 5 he told me he wants to get a 'Sha-Ring-An' or something like that, but failed. Cursing the name of 'Itachi' that I still remember as I don't like him making Otou-Sama cry like that.

After a long walk, Otou-Sama also making me wear a head cover to cover up my hair and a piece of cloth to cover my half of my face and only to reveal my lip and jaw.

In there I meet a 'Ka-Gee' I don't even know why we here as mostly I don't listen, but I know that Otou-Sama will be sad if I left his side and play so I still stick beside him.

Apparently, they are going to have a private conversation and now letting me to left and play with that 'Ka-Gee' child.

"To, My name is Kankuro, I'm 14 and she's my sister, Temari and she's 15" Cat man said, as he offer his hand, which I look at it. "Ahahaha," he then let out an awkward laugh as he took back his hand.

"By the way, why are you covered up like that?" Kankuro asked as he trying to making a conversation? Yea.. i think so.

"Otou-Sama." I said, "Ah, yea.. My father basically lets me wear anything.. I am so sorry to be stuck with such a control freak parent" Kankuro said, from his eyes, I can see that he actually mocking me, I then ignore him.

After hours thenOtou-Sama come back, he feels off.. Then I look at that 'Ka-Gee' "Otou-Sama?" I mumble, as that 'Ka-Gee' hear me, he softlysmile at me and pat me on the head, "Smart as always,Ayano.. Follow my clone, and stay inside your room obediently alright?" He whispers, I then nod.

* * *

It's been months since Otou-Sama left, But Manda-Sama is with me though, So I have no worry.

"Manda-Sama, How can I change my face into like this girl?" I ask as I show Manda-Sama a picture of a girl brightly smiling from a magazine, "Hmph, You mean how you can smile like that youngling?" Manda-Sama ask, I then nod.

"Well you see, you ju- Ah.. I feel your Otou-Sama calling, I will be back youngling." Manda-Sama said and he went with a poof.

After awhile, I then heard a cursing and screaming went to my room. In there I saw Otou-Sama with one hand. "OTOU-SAMA!" I scream as I stand up from my bed, " _Kukukukuku,_ This is alright my little creation, My arm will be healed once that blond wrench heal it, but no,. She actually decline."

"Ah.." I mumble, I wish I can heal.. Fuck, or regrow.. Wait, maybe I can be created a skill.. Even though I couldn't see my skill, but I can feel I actually have a Mana, so.. Let's used it.

"Heal.." I said, Then nothing happens, Otou-Sama is confused with me but let me do what I am doing, I feel like for his amusement but I ignore that.

" _Heal_ " Then a green glow with a glowing circle and a weirdly symbols written come up and Otou-Sama hands slowly healed, He was shocked but insanely laughing and chuckling that I might scare for his insanity. But then again, what even insanity anyway.

It's been years, Otou-Sama newly pet called 'Sasuke' keep bringing him trouble, if he does not wanting his eyes that kid already dead, but because of him too.. I am now stuck inside of this room.

I also learn to be sarcastic and cursing a lot, my Otou-Sama blames it on Manda-Sama, but no.. It just now I can finally control my mouth and now I am back, it just now I need to control my facial expression.

My Otou-Sama also become weak and weak every single day, I offer him my body for him will not be weak, but he told me I am precious and something that I forget what he told me, So I just end up just healing him each day.

But then it changed, he stops coming. It's been a week, and he stops coming. Mostly he always told me if something happens, also, my connection to Manda-Sama is gone, meaning.. Otou-Sama is died? But.. WHy? What happen?

I don't know, so I wait, and wait in this room. No one seems like coming, even that pet.

Then again a realization comes up, I never fucking eat.. Or shitting. That bathroom is just for me to wash my body, and I actually mostly just resting when I want to, and can go for days without sleeping.

Then month come by, and I doesn't even know when is it that Otou-Sama stops coming to my room. So I decided maybe I should walk out the room and search for him, even though I know he is dead. But.. Maybe I still can resurrect him? I don't know, but that plan worth a try right there.

As I open the door, I was greeted by a hallway, long ass hallways. "Fuck, forgot that Otou-Sama loves to make all the hallways complicated." I mumble as I tried to find the ending of this.

After a while, or maybe weeks, I finally can see the ending of it using my shadow to find the exit. I then see a forest, trees everywhere.. No shit.

"Maybe I should put a poster? A missing person poster?" I ask myself, and I then walk the road. Letting my shadow find any place where there is a human there. I found one.. Or two.

Walking toward them, I then see an emo and a shark. "Hello." I great them, the shark seems like he is amused, "Do you guys know where my Otou-Sama went? I lost him." I said, as I hold my plushie a shape of a cute snake with a button eyes.

"Huh? Look at that Itachi, a lost teen" Then he laughed. Huh? Itachi? Oh..

"You are Itachi?" I ask as I see the Emo, "Hn." I think that is a yes, I forget.

Calling my shadow I then let that glob of cuties attack him, "Tch" Then he dodge, "Wow, wow, wow missy, careful there!" Shark said as a shadow come right to him but he cut my cute glob, which my cute glob reform to a glob again.

"Hn." Then I feel a painat the back of my head andIpast out.

* * *

"Finally the bitch awake!"

"Yeah un!"

"Hn."

"Tch, Time is money."

"Shut up."

As I open my eyes, I see a bunch of weirdos.

"Weirdos." I said,

"Said a fucking teenager that bringing a fucking plushie and finding her fucking Otou-Sama because she's fucking lost it" A silver hair man retort,

"So?" I said,

"Shut up, Now answer me. Who is your father? And how do you get that ring?" The punk guy with piercing ask,

"Uh, I think the pets call Otou-Sama, Orochimaru-Sama... I forget, and My ring? Otou-Sama give me when I was 4!" I answer with happiness.

"Well un.. She did look like that Hebi-Freak.." The blond said, I have a feeling he just insults Otou-Sama, "Who you call a Freak!" I said as I gather up my shadow, but before I do something, I feel something piercing my heart.

"Fuck you." I said as I cough up blood and went into a dark oblivion.

* * *

 **[ Game Over ]**

 **[ The Gods and Goddess are impressed with the show that you given to them, and give you a way to go to another world. Y / N ]**

"Wait a god damn fucking second, That 'Otou-Sama is fucking Oro-chi-Fucking-MARUU! And, omf, I am his fucking created daughter? And how come I couldn't remember any of this shit? And you fucking system does not want to come and help me? WTF?!"

I then procrastinating and stressed about how my life was ending up and what is even wrong with my previous body that I fucking forget that Plot from fucking Naruto and actually forgetting about it all.

 **[ Y / N ]**

"Wait, Yes or No to what exactly?" You know what? I'm just going to choose..

* * *

 _TBC_


End file.
